


Physical

by Saibotbanana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saibotbanana/pseuds/Saibotbanana
Summary: Préquel de Paradis Inanimé. Picole, vomis et fontaine pour résumer
Relationships: Ishizu Ishtar/Kaiba Seto





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sur le Discord "Le Club de L'Ecrivain Duelliste", on s'est racontés quelques épisodes de cuite,ainsi l"homme banane et l'homme tutu sans slip sont désormais connus. Du coup à une madame et moi nous est venu l'idée d'écrire sur Kaiba torché. Je me suis aussi dit que ça ferait un petit préquel à "Paradis Inanimé". Mention spéciale à KaylinMei qui aime aussi la chanson Physical de Dua Lipa que je trouvais fort à propos. Cette fanfiction n'est certainement pas aussi remarquable qu'un PT Cruiser (les membres du discord auront la ref). J'ai gardé les noms japonais. Réflexion faite, j'aurai bien glissé un PT Cruiser ici. La prochaine fois, promis, en plus ils étaient en vogue au japon fut un temps, et j'ai du temps pour écrire, il m'a broyée la jambe.
> 
> Disclaimers : Les chansons mentionnées et les personnages ainsi que la ville appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Le Bar en revanche, non. Il appartient certainement à Kaiba. Mais il ne le sait pas.

Quelle soirée merdique. Qui avait cru bon d'organiser quelque chose pour son anniversaire ce soir là ? Il n'avait pas souvent envie d'étriper son cadet, pour ainsi dire jamais, mais ce soir c'était particulier. Mokuba était le premier à savoir qu'il avait horreur de fêter son anniversaire, alors pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée saugrenue d'organiser un "barathon" ? Déjà il ne savait même pas ce que c'était avant de tomber dans ce traquenard ! Et comment Mokuba, qui du haut de ses dix-sept printemps était de fait encore mineur, pouvait être tellement informé sur l'organisation d'un tournée des bars ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il surveille de plus près ses fréquentations, ça n'était certainement pas avec lui qu'il avait appris comment faire des "Cosmopolitains", des "Bloody Mary" ou des "Sex OnThe Beach". Le nom du dernier cocktail le laissait d'ailleurs perplexe : en quoi est-ce que ça peut être amusant de pratiquer ce genre d'activités dans le sable ? Et quel est le rapport avec un cocktail ?  
C'est sur ces grandes interrogations que Seto Kaiba, CEO de Kaiba Corporation et apprenti dictateur de la ville de Domino City, avait poussé la porte du bar, laissant tout le monde aux prises avec leur taux d'alcoolémie qui entraînerait un retrait de permis de conduire immédiat. Avisant l'heure, puis se remémorant qu'ils en étaient déjà à leur troisième bar (il avait réussi à tenir jusqu'au troisième bar ?!), il paria sur qui finira par rouler le premier sous la table, qui s'endormira sur le billard et qui l'appelerait en catastrophe en le suppliant d'envoyer une voiture récupérer ces animaux aux petits boyeaux.

—Honda sous la table, Otogi sur le billard et ce cabot mal élevé de Jonoûchi qui m'appelle, paria Seto avec lui-même à voix haute tout en remontant la place de la fontaine de Domino

Il remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais fait assez attention à Domino, croyant la connaître sur le bout des ongles. Il passait toujours à côté de l'essentiel. Au même moment il se dit que c'était parfois agréable de sortir tout seul sans Isono comme nounou ou sans Mokuba pour parler tout le temps. Et il se maudit aussi d'avoir envoyé le chauffeur se coucher quand il était entré dans le second bar,se laissant convaincre par son petit frère que c'était une meilleure idée d'aller de bar en bar à pieds. Pourquoi, aussi intelligent qu'il était, Seto n'avait pas flairé que ça allait mal tourner ? Ah si, il l'avait comprit mais assez tard, quand il se surprit à rappeler Katsuya à l'ordre pour la deuxième fois lorsque bien éméché il chantonna diverses chansons paillardes devant chaque restaurant où ils passaient. Outre son image qui en prenait un coup, Kaiba se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait aucune des chansons que le blond chantait.

Son téléphone portable sonna : c'était Mokuba. Si son instinct de grand frère surprotecteur lui criait de répondre et qu'il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi, il se dit que son petit frère était malgré tout entre de bonnes mains et qu'on pouvait le lâcher pour une soirée. Si Mokuba avait tant insisté sur le fait que c'était son anniversaire, le laisser tranquille serait un excellent cadeau. Il ignora donc l'appel et éteignit son téléphone, le rangeant dans son blouson de cuir qui lui paraissait bien léger en comparaison de son habituel manteau blanc qu défiait les lois de la physique.

— Ah enfin du calme, soupira Seto d'aise  
— Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas encore inventé la téléportation, malgré toutes les technologies dont Kaiba Corp dispose

Cherchant du regard d'où pouvait venir cette voix féminine qu'il n'avait pas reconnu de suite, il se tenait sur ses gardes, avant d'apercevoir Ishizu, la bouche à moitié cachée par son écharpe

— Effectivement il serait bien que je commence à y réfléchir en fin de compte, répondit Seto, contrarié qu'on vienne lui piquer ses instants de tranquilité qu'il venait de se promettre d'avoir  
— Ce n'est pas très prudent de rentrer seul et d'éteindre ton téléphone avec tout ce que tu as bu.  
— D'accord, si tu as l'intention de contrôler mon alcoolémie, fais le rapidement je te prie

Le sarcasme du CEO ne s'amenuisait pas, malgré les cocktails précédemment mentionnés qu'il s'était enfilé, et encore il était à peu près sûr qu'ils avaient tous établi une combine pour lui trafiquer ses verres.

— Je te dis de faire attention Kaiba, c'est tout, répondit Ishizu en roulant des yeux  
— Eh bien, bonne nouvelle ! Regarde, ça va !

Seto venait de perdre de la superbe dès l'instant où il se tint à cloche pied, les mains dans les poches et qu'il ne se tint pas aussi droit qu'il l'aurait ésperé.

— Et merde, grogna le CEO déçu de donner raison à l'égyptienne  
— Tu sais que tu viens de me prouver que tu es un piètre équilibriste ? Comment tu vas réussir à rentrer chez toi dans cet état ?  
—La ferme. D'ailleurs ça n'est pas plus prudent pour une femme de rentrer aussi tard seule de nuit, tenta Kaiba afin de ne pas rester sur le sujet du "tu tiens en équilibre comme un nouveau né"  
— Effectivement, c'est pour ça que j'évite de trop boire et que j'ai une bombe lacrymogène dans mon sac à main, allez viens t'asseoir.

Ishizu lui pointa le rebord de la fontaine tout en s'y avançant. Les talons étaient douloureux. Et Kaiba s'en aperçut lorsqu'il remarqua la finesse du talon ainsi que sa hauteur. Vraiment des sorcières les femmes.  
Lentement il rejoint la fontaine, sans s'étonner d'avoir obéit pour une fois.

— Comment vous faites pour supporter ça sans broncher ?

Il se maudit d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide. D'accord elle avait de plus en plus raison sur les cocktails. Son esprit commençait à bien s'embrumer.  
Ishizu arqua un sourcil, Kaiba s'intéressait rarement à autre chose que sa société, lui, et ses dragons blancs. Et certainement pas à des talons aiguilles. Néanmoins il était amusant de le voir se questionner sur la complexité du port de talons, lui avait transgressé les lois de la physique quantique pour faire un dernier duel avec le Pharaon.

— Est ce que tu viens vraiment de me poser cette question, toi, Seto Kaiba ?

Légèrement pompette, il regarda autour de lui.

— Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que nous ici ? Qui plus est, tu connais un autre Seto Kaiba ?

Bon d'accord il devenait plutôt con, encore plus avec ses joues rosies. Mais il perdait en agressivité, il dépensait déjà trop d'énergie à parler avec intelligence. Il se mis dans un coin de la tête qu'il lui ferait signer un contrat garantissant sans silence. Tout le temps de sa réflexion mentale, Ishizu l'avait vu réfléchir, et il était plutôt expressif.

— Je ne sais pas trop comment on fait. Par contre la rumeur veut que une femme ne porte pas de talons pendant un très long moment ou alors qu'elle se blesse le genou, elle ne saura plus jamais marcher avec.  
— Ah d'accord. Tu gagnes au moins une dizaine de centimètres avec ceci. En plus ça peut devenir dangereux si tu décides de t'en servir contre quelqu'un. Rassure moi, pas contre moi ? questionna le brun, à propos duquel Ishizu commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter de son état.

Elle éclata ensuite de rire, laissant Kaiba boudeur, voir mortifié. Il détestait qu'on se moque de lui ! Et ça se vit à son expression faciale qui passait d"un peu ivre" à "fermée". Ishizu comprit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié quand elle le vit se lever sans un mot. Il passait un moment pas trop désagréable pourtant.

— Kaiba, je ne me moquais pas de toi voyons... C'est juste inhabituel.  
— Donc forcément déclencheur de fou-rire ? grommela le brun, fermant jusqu'en haut son blouson comme si il voulait s'y cacher  
— Ce n'est pas toi, mais la situation qui est amusante. Tu es là, devant une fontaine à évoquer le potentiel meurtrier d'une paire de chaussures alors que quelques instants avant tu essayais par tous les moyens de me prouver que non, tu n'avais pas trop bu.  
— Donc c'est un peu moi qui t'amuses ?  
— Tu es vraiment chiant, Kaiba, déclara une Ishizu qui avait perdu sa politesse légendaire au contact de ce goujat, et elle avait bu un peu elle aussi, il fallait l'admettre

Ah là, la discussion redevenait normale. Toujours boudeur.

— Pardon, ça n'est pas de ta faute si cette soirée est nulle. J'aurais pu le prévoir ça.  
— Tu as tenu jusqu'au troisième bar, c'est que tu as apprécié, non?

Piqué au vif, Seto afficha sa plus belle expression de stupeur.

— Ce sont des nazes. Tous ivres avant d'entrer dans le bar.  
— Tu penses que tu es sobre toi ? Et que "ces nazes" ont été si horribles que tu les a accompagné pendant au moins deux heures à deux heures et demi ?  
— Mokuba avait insisté et...commença Seto  
— C'est faux. Tu es resté parce que tu en avais envie, pas parce que ton petit frère t'as forcé la main. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer aux fléchettes ou au billar avec Yûgi et les autres.

Il refusait de l'admettre c'était évident, il avait passé un agréable moment. Katsuya n'avait pas été si insupportable, et les autres s'étaient montrés amicaux et pas trop lourds. Il avait aussi trouvé Bakura intéressant avant qu'il ne se fasse embarquer par Honda et Otogi dans un concours de descente de shooters de Vodka.

— D'accord, tu as raison.

Il avait juste voulu se le cacher.  
Soudainement il fut pris d'une nausée. Par réflexe, il se pencha au dessus de la fontaine pour rendre l'alcool que son foie avait eu du mal à assimiler. Ishizu lui sortit un mouchoir de son sac pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer la bouche. Il regarda de travers le bout de tissus qu'elle lui tendait.

— Promis je ne dirai rien à qui que ce soit.

Il grogna et prit le mouchoir sans faire plus de manières, s'essuyant rapidement la bouche. Il constata amèrement qu'il avait bien envie d'y retourner. ishizu l'avait remarqué vu la lenteur avec laquelle il s'était essuyé la bouche.

— On y retourne ?

Sans collier du Millénaire elle arrivait à le cerner où à prédire son potentiel avenir.

— Tu me fais vraiment flipper quand tu commences à faire ça, répondit le CEO dont le vocabulaire devenait de moins en moins soutenu  
— Quand je commence à faire quoi ? questionna Ishizu, faussement surprise  
— Ce truc, quand tu agis comme si tu lisais dans les pensées de gens.  
— Ou bien tu es simplement plus expressif que tu ne voudrais le laisser paraître ?  
— Hé ! Ne commence pas.

Ishizu se releva et attrapa Kaiba par le bras pour le ramener là ou la fête battait son plein,malgré un mouvement de recul que la brune fit semblant de ne pas voir.

— Je suis un grand garçon tu sais.  
— J'ai juste pas envie de me faire embêter, taquina Ishizu consciente du malaise qu'elle avait provoqué  
— Je croyais que tu avais une bombe lacrymogène ?  
— Oui, mais un homme de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, qui plus est la figure de la ville, ça dissuade plus.  
— Tu as toujours tes chaussures aux pieds pour te défendre ?  
— Trop de risques à prendre en les enlevant, je serai vulnérable.

Le bras d'Ishizu n'était pas décollé de celui de Kaiba qui, les mains dans les poches n'avait pas plus cherché à le retirer que ça.

— Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir que je te raccompagne pour ne pas que tu rentres seule ?  
— Tu peux ne pas le faire, je ne t'en voudrai pas.  
— Mais moi je m'en voudrai si la technique du talon aiguille ne s'avère pas fructueuse, répondit Kaiba, un demi sourire dessiné, non visible par le col du blouson.  
— Tu souris ?

La question avait été posée sur un ton mi-taquin, mi-surjoué.

— Ok, là j'ai peur. J'ai pas encore mis au point la téléportation, mais toi tu maîtrises les rayons x.  
— Le plissement des yeux.  
— Je suis japonais,j'ai les yeux qui ont l'air plissés en permanence je te rappelle.  
— Mais non idiot ! C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu souriais !  
— Ne me dis pas que je suis encore une fois trop expressif s'il-te-plaît.  
— Mais je-  
— Les rayons x c'était plus marrant.

Kaiba rigolait. Bon d'accord il laisserait Mokuba organiser un autre barathon l'année prochaine. Ils étaient arrivés enfin devant le bar. Les mains dans les poches, et se disant qu'il était Seto Kaiba, et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, il poussa la porte avec le pied. Une fois la porté refermée, il constata que ses prédictions étaient bonnes, du moins pour la plupart. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour ne s'adresser qu'à Ishizu :

— J'avais raison. Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai des dons de voyance.  
— Pour ?  
— J'avais parié qu'Honda serait sous la table, qu'Otogi dormirait sur le billard. Enfin là, il dort contre, assis, ce qui est encore mieux ce que je pensais.  
— Donc tu avais tort pour Otogi.  
— Ne dit-on pas que les visions sont partielles ?

Ishizu lui répondit par un coup d'épaule, ce qui déclencha un rire chez le CEO.  
Katsuya, s'avança vers eux, s'étant pris quelques chaises au passage.

— Sale connard de richard, j'ai essayé de t'appeler !  
— Troisième prédiction qui se réalise. Allez, dis-le que je suis plus fort que toi, souffla Kaiba à Ishizu, assez fort pour que Katsuya l'entende.  
— 'Faut vraiment être un trou du cul sans fin pour s'éclipser de sa propre soirée d'anniversaire !  
— On dit sans fond. D'ailleurs c'est là où tu peux te mettre le doigt que tu es entrain de lever.

Katsuya, manifestement bourré et persuadé que ça passerait inaperçu se servit de son autre main pour baisser son majeur. Oui, il avait besoin de son autre main. L'alcool avait bien attaqué le jeune homme. "Encore plus con que je le pensais" pensa très fort Kaiba.

— En tout cas bon anniversaire, trou du cul SANS FOND ! dit Katsuya en appuyant bien sur "sans fond".  
— Merci petit caniche.

Ishizu, n'étant plus étonnée par les politesses que s'étaient toujours adressé Kaiba et Jonoûchi,s'écarta de Kaiba pour disparaître aux WC.  
Katsuya, vite rejoint par Mokuba heureux de retrouvé son ainé, poussa Kaiba vers les banquettes où les autres étaient. Tous sauf Honda et Otogi. Et tous avaient vu Ishizu et Kaiba bras entremêlés. L'égyptienne était revenue, plus petite qu'avant. C'est ce moment que choisit la bande pour éméttre des "ooooh" et des "aaaaaah". Seto, gêné, se concentra sur la perte de centimètres d'Ishizu, avant d'aviser les baskets qu'elle avait enfilé.

— Plus de problème pour te défendre du coup ?  
— Non, mais je veux quand même bien que tu me raccompagnes après.

Katsuya, dont le comportement était pire que ce que Kaiba pouvait espérer, grimpa sur la table, tapant dans ses mains pour faire une annonce.

— Mes amis ! Ce soir nous sommes là pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre salopard préferé ! Je voudrai des applaudissements avant qu'il ne décide de me descendre par la force de la table.  
En plus, il a décidé de revenir accompagné. L'auriez-vous pensé aussi galant ?

Malgré les piques pourtant gentilles de Katsuya, et malgré les applaudissements maladroits des hommes qui étaient bourrés, sauf Yûgi, et des filles tantôt agacées, tantôt amusées par leurs compagnons respectifs, Kaiba devint rouge pivoine. Ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher l'hilarité générale. Allez savoir pourquoi, Kaiba ne se sentit pas moqué, contrairement à tout à l'heure devant la fontaine. Profitant de son moment de gêne, Honda avait rejoint Katsuya sur la table et chacun empoignèrent un bras de Seto pour le faire grimper à son tour. Une fois sur la table, il essaya de jeter un regard meutrier à Katsuya, sans essayer de vomir. Les mouvements de globe occulaire c'était dangereux mine de rien.

— Je vais être obligé de te cogner, cabot, siffla le CEO  
— Mais oui, après ça alors !

Katsuya s'accroupit et se pencha au dessus des banquettes pour attrapperle premier verre qui passait sur le plateau de la serveuse, qui le regardait, consternée, pour le tendre à Kaiba.  
Kaiba l'attrappa machinalement et le descendit cul-sec, plus trop gêné par rien, mais ayant assisté au vol éhonté d'alcool.

— Si tu te fais virer, compte pas sur moi pour te faire rentrer à nouveau.

Demain il s'en souviendrait. Encore plus si des journalistes le photographaient ivre, debout sur une table.  
Ishizu le regardait, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il avait vomis il y'a peu. Kaiba mit maladroitement son index devant sa bouche, lui intimant de se taire.  
Les hauts-parleurs du bar commencèrent à diffuser des hits européens. C'est ainsi que chacun enjoignit son partenaire de la soirée à aller danser, dans un bar manifestement pas prévu pour ça, sur du Cascada, si Kaiba avait retenu le nom qu'Anzu avait hurlé. Katsuya, pressant Kaiba, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait plutôt interêt à les rejoindre. Le Ceo descendit maladroitement de la table, aidé par Ishizu.

— Je crois qu'en verité c'est moi qui doit te raccompagner après la fête ?  
— D'accord je suis un peu bourré, c'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça que j'ai pas envoyé Jonoûchi contre la vitre du bar.  
— Oh, il n'est plus un chien maintenant ?

Ishizu s'amusait de la situation. Gentiment certes, mais s'en amusait quand même.

— Je t'ai dis que j'étais un peu bourré.  
— Un peu ?  
— T'es vraiment chiante là, tenta Seto, imitant maladroitement la voix de son interlocutrice.  
— Tu es encore plus nul en imitation qu'en équilibrisme.  
— Bon je suis bien bourré. On va danser ?  
—Pardon ?  
— C'est moi qui suis bourré et c'est toi qui ne comprends rien ? Je t'ai demandé si on allait danser.  
— Je sais bien, mais venant de toi, c'est étonnant.  
— Je vais le répéter pour la énième fois : je suis ivre. En plus j'ai déjà dansé.  
— Ah ?  
— Oui, j'ai du apprendre, au moins quelque chose de Gozaburo qui s'avérera positif ce soir.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu de relans traumatiques du passé en évoquant ce nom. Il attrappa la main d'Ishizu pour l'emmener rejoindre le groupe. Ils étaient serrés.

— Tu as toujours tes chaussures dans ton sac si quelqu'un t'écrase ?  
— Oui.  
— Tant mieux. dit-il, tout en levant sa main pour faire tournoyer l'égyptologue, qui était étonnée mais ravie.

la soirée battait son plein. Il s'amusait, et bizarrement n'était pas enclin à mettre fin à ce sentiment de suite. Mokuba lui jeta un regard complice, rassuré que ce qu'il avait organisé n'ait finalement pas fini en fiasco.

—Merci, déclara Kaiba lorsque la musique se finit  
— Mh ? souffla la brune, essoufflée  
— De ne pas m'avoir laissé tout seul, et de ne pas me permettre de faire une erreur pour ce soir.

Ishizu profita du fait que le CEO n'était pas trop sur la défensive pour lover sa tête contre son torse. Une autre chanson à laquelle elle ne prêta pas attention.

— Tu n'as pas envie d'aller t'asseoir ? demanda le CEO qui sentait les auréoles commencer à faire leur apparition  
— Non pourquoi ?  
— Je parie que tu vas tenir compagnie sous peu à Otogi, à dormir contre le billard.  
— J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois pas aussi bon voyant que tu le prétends, taquina Ishizu, tout en lui mettant une tape sur le bras.

Kaiba se risqua à rire un peu plus franchement que les fois précédentes. Pas d'un rire mesquin, pas celui qu'il réservait à ceux qu'il allait probablement envoyer sur les roses lors d'un duel. Non, c'était un rire heureux. Un rire qui surprit plusieurs personnes autour de lui, Kaiba en premier. Au fait la chanson, il aurait juré que c'était Physical de Dua Lipa, il était persuadé d'avoir entendu Mokuba la fredonner plusieurs fois au manoir.

Chacun étant retourné à son partenaire, son verre, son billard, le CEO remit le doigt sur sa bouche entraîna Ishizu hors du bar, qui lui le suivit volontiers.

Let's get physical.


End file.
